Separation of Brothers
by Jesterking1997
Summary: With the lost of their parents Mako is forced to look after his brother. When Mako grows ill Bolin makes the decision to leave because he feels like a burden. Time passes and they reunite but on completely different paths. They just want to be together again but the people they care about could be in danger if they try. Stay together or be separated forever. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The firebender broke into their house and killed their parents right in front of the six and eight year old. With their parents crisped and bloody bodies next to them, they tightly embraced each other in a hug. Bolin buried his face in Mako's shoulder and was crying into the scarf around his neck that their father had given to Mako moments before he died. Tears were streaming down from Mako's eyes but he didn't whimper or make any other sound because he knew he needed to be strong for Bolin.

They continued to hug each other tightly for what seemed like forever until Mako noticed the flames left from the attack had started to spread throughout the rest of the house. Mako wiped his tears and pulled away from the hug but held onto his younger brother's hand. "We need to go Bo.", Mako said in a calming voice. Bolin stared at the floor, his cries turned to whimpers and he wiped his tears away. "What about mom and dad?", Bolin asked still staring at the ground.

Mako then feels the heat around them increase and he looks around their house and sees that the flames had spread to their bedrooms and kitchen. He doesn't want to tell Bolin what they have to do but he can't find it in himself to lie to him.

"We have to...leave them Bolin because the house is burning down." Mako finally answered. Bolin looked up at Mako and was crying more because of what he heard.

"No!", Bolin shouted as he continued to cry, "I don't want to leave them Mako, I don't want them to burn with our house, I...I..I don't want them to be dead!"

Mako threw his arms around his brother and Bolin quickly embraced it. "I'm sorry Bolin but they're gone and we can't change that..." Mako paused for a moment and then continued, "but don't worry Bo because I'll always be here to protect you no matter what." Bolin's tears calmed down, then he turned his head to look at his parents again but was stopped by Mako. "Please Bolin, don't look at them. Promise me you won't look at them." Bolin pulled out of the hug and looked up at Mako, then grabbed onto his hand. "Ok but only if you promise too.", Bolin said trying to hold back more tears from falling out.

"I promise."

With that said Mako pulled Bolin up and they started to walk out of the burning house never breaking their hand embrace, but they couldn't keep their promises to each other, they both secretly looked over their shoulders to look at their parent's barley recognizable bodies for one last time. Bolin cried again but Mako held back his tears.

They stood in front of their house and watched as the flames spread throughout the rest of the house. It was practically burnt down when Mako heard the police sirens. He knew if they were taken into custody they would be sent to an orphanage and then seperated and he couldn't allow that to happen. "Come on Bolin let's go." Bolin looked up at Mako with tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Where are we going to go?", he said in a quiet voice. "Don't worry I'll think of something.", Mako relpied in a calming voice to comfort him. Mako held onto Bolin's hand and led them down the street to look for any type of shelter for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months since the night they lost their parents. They slept under a bridge for about two weeks but when Bolin discovered he was an earthbender they slept in safer parts of the city in earth tents that he bent. Mako kept them warm at night with his firebending. Some nights Bolin would wake up and start crying from a nightmare he had about his parents death. Mako would always hug him and try to calm him down by telling him everything is going to be alright and that he will always be there to take care of him and protect him but after a month their parents death Bolin finally accepted they were gone and stopped having the nightmares.

During the day they would go to the food district and search through the dumpsters for any eatable food but most days they would find nothing. If they were lucky enough to find food Mako always made sure Bolin ate first and enough even if it meant he didn't eat any food. The longest Bolin has gone without food was four days and it was seven days for Mako. Bolin saw how hungry his brother was and always tried to give him half of his food but Mako never took it. So two months later it was the same routine everyday of trying to find any food to survive but the weather was getting colder now as winter was around the corner.

Bolin woke up from cold winter morning air blowing into their shelter. He got off the mattress. He got up from the dirty mattress they shared that Mako had found and looked down at his brother still asleep and then he stepped outside the tent to looked at the clock tower that could be seen from almost anywhere in the city. It was 10:00 and Bolin though it was strange that Mako was still asleep since he was always up before 10:00. He would always get up at 8:00 and wake up Bolin too so they could go and search for food. Bolin walked up to Mako, "Get up Mako you slept in", he said shaking him gently.

Mako made no movement.

Bolin shook him a little harder, "Mako get up." Mako still made no signs of waking up and it started to scare Bolin. "Mako wake up! Why won't you wake up?!", Bolin shouted this time and shook Mako has hard as he could.

Mako slowly started to open his eyes and Bolin felt relieved but then he noticed how pale and sick Mako looked and how much he was sweating.

"Mako are you okay! Are you sick? Are you hungry? Are you too hot or cold? What's wrong Mako?!"

Mako said something but Bolin couldn't hear so he moved closer to hear him. "Bolin...", Mako said in a quiet voice, "I'm just a little sick is all but don't worry I'll be fine." He tried to pull himself up but didn't have the strenght amking him realize how sick he and he knew he wouldn't pull through considering their living conditions. "Bolin I need you to listen to me." Bolin scooted closer to hear what he was going to say. "Bolin if I fall asleep and...don't wake up I want you leave me to go to the police station and do what they tell you to do, okay."

Bolin was completely shocked by what he heard. "NO...", he shouted as his eyes blurred up with tears, "I won't leave you Mako, you're going to be fine. You'll get better and then and tehn we can go to the food district to look for food like we always do and... and.. you're not going to end up like mom and dad"

Mako wanted to argue with Bolin and tell him to just listen but he couldn't find the strength to talk anymore.

His eyes started to slowly close as he stared into Bolin's bright ember green eyes and Bolin stared into his dark amber eyes. They stared into each others eyes scared that it would be the last time they could do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako's eyes finally closed and he was unconscious, Bolin wiped away his tears and looked at his older brother laying on the mattress. Bolin was terrified by what might happen to Mako but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, he had to do anything he could to help him. Bolin leaned towards Mako and unwrapped the scarf around his neck and quickly ran out of the earth tent. Holding the scarf close to his chest, Bolin ran across the street, nearly getting hit by a passing satomobile, and stopped at the big fountain they slept near for drinking water and for washing their cloths. He folded up the scarf and soaked it into the fountain's water and quickly ran back towards Mako. When he was back in the tent he gently placed the wet scarf on Mako's burning forehead. Bolin wondered what to do next and then thought Mako might need food. Bolin had to go to the food district a few blocks away but he was scared to go alone, he's never gone alone because he always went with Mako, and he was scared to leave Mako alone but he had to find food. Bolin tightly embraced his older brother and then left their shelter and headed to the food district.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the dumpster looking for anything eatable but when he finally found half a loaf of hardened the moon was already high in the sky. Then he heard a grumbling noise and realized it was his stomach. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten in the past two days. He was so tempted to take a bit out of the bread but he stopped himself when he remembered Mako needed it more. With the bread in hand he climbed out of the dumpster and ran back through the dark night towards Mako as fast as he could.

When he entered the house he saw Mako still laying on the mattress unconscious with the damp scarf still on his forehead. Bolin sat next to Mako and tried to put a piece of bread in his mouth but realized Mako wouldn't be able to swallow it. He was thinking of how he was going to feed Mako when a sudden gust of winter wind blew into their earth tent causing Bolin to shudder. What was he suppose to do now, Mako always kept them warm at night with his firebending but he couldn't do that now. Mako had once told Bolin that with winter coming they needed to stay warm at night or else something might happen to them. Bolin knew that since Mako was sick the cold would only make his condition worst. He knew they couldn't stay there, that they needed help but he was scared. Hewas scared but he needed to do it for Mako. Bolin removed the damp scarf from Mako's forehead and put it in his pocket, then he started to try and pick him up. After a long tiring effort he finally was able to get Mako's limp body on his back and steady his legs enough to walk. With Mako on his back, his legs dragging on the floor, Bolin left the tent for help.

Bolin was looking for anyone but the only people around were driving in a satomobile. He kept walking until he saw a house with light on inside. He approached the house as fast as he could and pounded on the door. He was about to knock again when the door suddendly opened. Bolin looked up and saw a tall old man staring down at them. "Please mister, can you help my brother he's sick." Bolin waited for the man to let them in but instead the man shut the door in his face and yelled behind the door that he doesn't help street bat-rats. Bolin was shocked, he knew people saw him and Mako as thieves but still, the old man saw that they needed help but he still shut the door in their faces. Bolin continued to the next house and knocked on the door but when they opened it they did the same thing and shut the door in his face. _Why?,_ was all Bolin could think of. _Why won't these people help us when they know we need it? Why? _Bolin kept going, house after house getting the same results every time and as he kept walking Mako grew heavier and his legs grew weaker with every step he took. With the rest of his strength he walked up to the last house on that street and knock on the door expecting to get the same results.

The door opened and he saw a young woman dressed in a red nightgown looking down at them. Suddenly Bolin's legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor in front of her with Mako landing on top of him.

"Please...", Bolin said looking up at the woman from the floor, "help my brother, he's sick."

She stared into Bolin's eyes and saw that he was begging by the way he looked at her. She bent down and lifted Mako off of Bolin and held him on over her shoulder, then she held out her other hand down towards Bolin. He looked at the hand in front of him with complete surprise and then back at the woman holding his brother.

"Don't worry I'll help your brother", she said in a calming voice while stretching her hand out further. A small smile spread across Bolin's face and he grabbed her hand. She pulled him off the floor and took the boys into her home.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman led the boys into the house, she led Bolin to a sofa and told him to sit, then she rested Mako on the couch in the same room. She started to examine Mako, feeling his forehead, pressing her ear against his chest and other things Bolin didn't really understand. The whole time Bolin just watched Mako hoping that she could help him and make him feel better. She ran out of the room and returned with a cup of water and opened Mako's mouth to pour it in. "When's the last time he ate something?", she asked keeping her attention on Mako. Bolin though for a moment to remember the last time he saw Mako eat something, "Uhhh... four days." She turned her head around and looked at Bolin with complete shock and surprise from what she heard. She quickly ran out of the room and returned with red liquid and poured it down Mako's mouth.

After a few minutes of silence she pressed he hand against his forehead again and let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and pulled up a chair next to Bolin. "Well...", she started, "your brother is going to be okay." When Bolin heard the words he was begging to hear a smile spread across his face and started to cry tears of joy. He jumped out his seat and embraced the woman in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You helped my brother when no one else would. Thank you so much miss." She wrapped her arms around Bolin to return the hug, "Aww it was nothing, it was easy since I used to be a nurse before I met my husband...and please call me Taya." Bolin pulled out of the hug and looked at her still smiling while wiping his tears away.

"So do you and your older brother have names?" Bolin smile dropped and he was hesitant for a moment, should he tell her their names or would Mako be mad that he did. He thought about it was so grateful he figured Mako wouldn't mind. "M..my name is...Bolin...and that's my older brother Mako."

"Bolin and Mako, those are wonderful names."

Bolin smiled again and then turned his attention to his brother. "So what was wrong with Mako."

Taya's smile fell and she let out a sigh. "He had an extremely high fever. If what you said about him not eating in four days then that means his body was weak and at a time like winter that means the body can easily be infected with a fever. Another day or so of being untreated and I don't think he would have made it." A scared expression crossed Bolin's face and Tay quickly noticed it. "But don't worry", she said trying to calm him down, "I gave Mako some medicine to make him feel better and when he wakes up I'll give him some food so he can get his strength back but he won't wake up until tomorrow at the earliest so just sleep here until then. Okay."

Bolin smiled again and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a growling sound. He clenched his stomach as it growled reminding him how hungry he was. Taya looked at him holding his stomach, "Bolin...how long has it been since you ate." Bolin thought while his stomach continued to growl. "Counting today I think three days." Taya was shocked by his answer, she placed her hand on his back and started to rub it to comfort him. "I'm sorry Bolin but I don't have anything to eat right now, we usually just eat take out, but when my husband come tomorrow morning with breakfast after his night shift you can eat then, so just wait for a few more hours. Okay." Bolin nodded and smiled at the idea for food since he forgot the loaf of bread he found in the earth tent. Taya smiled and left the room again then return with two large blankets. She put one on Mako and put the other one on Bolin. "These are blankets that are from the Water Tribe so they'll keep you two warm. Now try to get some sleep. I'll be in the next room if you need me." After saying that she walked back into the other room leaving Bolin with Mako.

He got up from the couch and walked over to Mako. He wasn't sweating so much but his face was still pale. When Taya told him the reason Mako got sick he hid his emotions but since she was gone now he felt like he could let them out.

He started to cry.

He cried because he knew the truth. It was his fault. Mako was sick because he didn't eat, whenever they were able to find food he always made sure Bolin ate first. Bolin couldn't stop crying, he felt like such a nuisance. If he wasn't a nuisance then Mako would not have gotten sick. He only made things harder for Mako. If he were to leave now Mako would have an easier life.

Bolin stopped at that last thought and repeated it to himself in his head. _If I were to leave now Mako would have an easier life._ He knew Mako would be mad at him for even think of the idea but when he looked down at Mako he couldn't stand to see him like this when it was because of him. He put his hand in his pocket and felt Mako's damp scarf that he had forgotten about. He pulled out the scarf and looked at it but for some reason it just made him cry even more.

He kept repeating the idea over and over again in his head and now he made his decision.

He leaned forward and wrapped the scarf around his Mako's neck and then embraced his brother for one final hug, placing his head beside his.

"I'm sorry Mako."

He broke away from the hug, wiped away some of his tears and quietly sneaked out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try and do a separate Mako and Bolin story in this chapter to tell both of their perspectives. I'm going to try the same with the next few chapters and maybe some time jumps. Let's see if it works out.**

**Mako**

Mako slowly opened his eyes. He felt a warm cover on him and slowly began to realize the rest of his surroundings. He realized he wasn't in the earth tent they lived in, he was in a house laying on a couch with a blanket on him looking up at the ceiling above him. He slowly raised from the couch while rubbing his eyes to fully awake himself. "Bolin, where are we? What happened?" When he didn't hear his brother respond he removed his hands from his eyes. He looked around the room, he saw a woman sitting down in a chair with a sad expression but suddenly realized he didn't see Bolin.

Mako somehow jumped off the couch with the little energy he had and ran throughout the house looking everywhere for his brother while he shouted for him. "Bolin, where are you?! Bolin! Bolin! Boliiiiin!" He searched the entire house but still couldn't find him. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the woman looking at him with a sad expression.

"Where is my brother! Where's Bolin!", Mako shouted at her. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the couch not answering his question. "Where is he?! What did you do to my brother?!" Mako threw his free hand forward out of anger sending a flame out towards her. He was completely shocked when she pushed her hand through the fire causing it to fade away into the air. She was a firebender.

He shook away the shock, calmed down and looked at the woman sitting beside him. "Where is my brother? Please tell me." Her saddened expression grew even sadder.

"He's gone.", she finally said.

Mako started to panic. Gone! What do you mean he's gone! Is he..." Mako was scared to say the next words so he ended it right there. "What happened? Why am I here? Where is my brother?" He waited for the woman to answer.

"Last night...I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw your brother trying to carry you on his back. He told me you were sick and begged for me to help you. So I let you two in, helped you with some medicine and then I went to bed leaving you two here to sleep for the night but when I woke up and came in here he...he was gone. I kept the door locked so no one can break in so the only thing that makes sense is that...he left."

Mako was completely shocked, "Left! What do you mean he left?! He wouldn't have just left! Why would he leave?!" She didn't answer him because she didn't know. "I have to go and find him." Mako tried to stand up to run out the door but Taya grabbed him and sat him back down.

"No you're not, you don't have the energy to go out looking for him." Mako wanted to argue but Taya kept talking. "Listen Mako, yesterday Bolin told me that you two haven't eaten in days." Mako was surprised, how did she know their names, but shook it off when she continued to talk. "I wanted to ask Bolin yesterday but the time didn't seem right, so Mako please tell me where your parents are." Mako didn't expect her to ask that and when he looked down in sadness she knew the answer. "I'm sorry for what happened.", she said as she hugged Mako, "I know it must have been hard having to look after your brother and I know you just want him back but it's going to be okay. My husband is a metalbending officer and he'll come home any second now with food and after you eat to regain your strength all three of us could go and look for Bolin."

"No!...", Mako shouted as he yanked out of the hug, "I'm not going to wait! I'm going to go and find my brother!"

"No you're not! You'll only get worst in your condition! You're going to wait and that's final!"

Mako didn't want to wait, he wanted to go and look for his brother but he knew she was right about his not having the strength to go out in the cold and look for him. He could barley stand up now after all the running he did when he woke up. "Okay...I'll wait."

**Bolin**

So here he was, trying to sleep in the corner of the abandoned warehouse clenching the water tribe blanket Taya had given him for warmth.

Its been three days now since he made his decision to go out on his own for Mako's sake. The night he left he only managed to get a few blocks away before he had to take shelter from the cold snowy night. He made sure to wake up early the next morning so he could keep going before Mako would wake up and go searching for him. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, he thought about going to an area he knew but realized that would probably be the first place Mako would look. So Bolin just kept walking until he couldn't recognize anything around him anymore. After a whole day of looking he finally found an old abandoned warehouse for shelter. His first night alone in the warehouse alone was terrible. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. The water tribe blanket was warm enough to keep him from getting sick but wasn't warm enough to keep him warm from the winter air that blew into the warehouse. He was still hungry and felt weak. He was finally able to fall asleep only to be woken up about three hours later from a sudden chill. He got up and tried to find food for the day but had no luck because he was scared to go to most parts of the area and returned to the warehouse to try to sleep. Sadly, the second night was no better than the first if not worse. His second day of food searching was no different either. His third day and night of being alone still ended up with the same results, very little sleep and no food.

So here he was on his fourth night alone with an empty stomach in a torn down warehouse. This night he was lucky and managed to fall asleep early but only to be woken up six hours later from a growling stomach. He looked outside and saw the sun was up. He got up and left the place he called home to search for food. If he was counting correctly then he hasn't eaten in six days, the longest he has ever gone without food. He continued to walk all day and when night came he decided to go back to the warehouse but then he realized something.

He was lost.

He wasn't paying attention which way he was going during the day because all he could think of was how hungry he was. Bolin was terrified, he was truly terrified. He laid against a wall and curled into a ball and started to cry. He had so many things he was wishing for at that moment. He wished Mako was there to protect him. He wished he had stayed at Taya's house with Mako for the food she had promised them in the morning. He wished he wasn't where he was homeless and hungry and he wished that his parents were still alive.

Suddenly he noticed something that took him out of his panicked state. The smell of food hit his nostrils. He wiped away his tears, got up and followed the delicious smell. He followed the smell down the street and around the corner and continued until he heard a man's voice. He quickly hid behind something and peeked out to see where the voice was coming from. He looked ahead and saw two men talking. One of them was in the shadows so Bolin could only see his body figure but the other man was under a light and in plain view. He wore white shoes with baggy blue pants and had a blue jacket over his white shirt. He had brown hair that ended in sideburns and a small goatee on his chin. Bolin tried to listen to what they were saying but then he saw what had brought him there. Beside the man under the street light was a bag full of dumplings. Bolin was so hungry, he hadn't eaten in days and all he wanted to do was to grab the dumplings and run but then he remembered what Mako had told him about stealing.

One day when Bolin had brought back a piece of fresh fruit Mako knew he had stolen it and made Bolin promise him he wouldn't steal again.

Bolin's growling stomach snapped him out of his memory. He wanted to keep his promise to his brother but he was desperate. As quietly as he could, Bolin crept towards the men and the food praying that they wouldn't catch him.

"You did a good job. Lightning Bolt Zolt will be pleased that guy is out of the picture now.", the man in the shadows said.

"Ya well it's all part of the job. As long as I get paid and have the perks that go along with it I'm up for anything."

The man in the shadows let out a laugh. "Just keep up the good work. See you later Shady Shin.", he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Ya, see ya around.", the other man responded waving until the other man was out of sight. He reached for his bag of dumplings behind him but instead felt a hand. He turned around and saw his hand on top of another hand that was holding his bag of food. He looked to see where the hand was coming from and saw a small child looking at him with a look of terror in his eyes.

Bolin grasped the bag of food and yanked his hand out of the man's hand, turned and ran away as fast as his legs would let him. "Hey! Get back here with my food you little thief!" Bolin looked over his shoulder and saw that the man was chasing him. He was so close, he literally had the bag of dumplings in his hand and then his heart skipped a beat when he felt the man touch his hand and turn around to catch him in the act. Now he was running for his life, his life in danger from starvation or from what the man might do to him if he catches him.

Bolin felt a grip on his ankle causing him to fall forward and land on top of the dumplings crushing them with his weight. He turned around and looked down at his ankle and saw a stream of water grasped around it. "You're going to pay for squashing my dumplings you damn elephant-rat!", the man said as he bent the water towards him to drag Bolin closer. Bolin was in complete panic mode.

"Let go of me!" He swung his fist forward causing a piece of earth to come out of the ground and towards the man. The man dodged it, with a bit of surprise in his expression and continued to pull Bolin closer to him. "I said let go!" Bolin swung both his fist back and forth sending a continuous flurry of attacks towards the man. "Let go! let go! let go! let go! let go! let go! let go!" The man tried to dodge all the attacks but fell to the ground when a piece of earth hit him in the chest. Bolin saw the man fall and felt the water around his leg fall to the ground. He quickly stumbled to his feet and started to run but only got a few feet away when his legs gave out causing him to fall to the ground. He turned around and saw that the man got up and was walking towards him. Bolin started to back away, still sitting on the ground but stopped when he felt a wall press against his back. Bolin was frozen from fear as the man approached him. Soon enough he was standing in front of Bolin with a grin on his face, he leaned down and reached his hand towards Bolin. Bolin shut his eyes and covered his head with his arms waiting for what was about to come.

"Name's Shady Shin. What's yours kid."

Surprised by what he heard, Bolin looked up and saw the man holding his hand out in front him waiting for Bolin to shake it. "I asked you your name kid."

Bolin hesitated but grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "B..Bo...Bolin."

"Well Bolin, I gotta say for a kid you got some skill. Not a lot of people could knock me down like you just did. You know, you can be useful to me and my..uh..friends in the future and if you stick me Bolin you can only get stronger. Plus, I'll buy you some food so you won't have to steal anymore food. So what do you say kid, do you want to tag along with me?"

He held his hand out waiting for Bolin to take it. Bolin had a bad feeling about it but then he heard his stomach growl violently so what other choice did he have. Deep inside he knew he wouldn't have lasted another day on his own.

Slowly he put his hand in Shady Shin's accepting his offer. Shady Shin smiled and lifted Bolin off the ground and led him down the street towards the closest food stand for something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 YEARS LATER**

**Bolin- age 10**

**Mako- age 12**

* * *

**Bolin**

"Come on Bolin, that's enough with the number running. I got something I want to tell you.", Shady Shin said as he stood on the other side of the desk Bolin was sitting at. Bolin was sitting in the desk's chair looking through the papers on the desk with a confused and frustrated expression. He looked up from all the papers and changed his expression with a smile. "Hey Shady Shin.", Bolin said setting the papers down, "What do you need."

"I need you to follow me. I got something important to tell you." Bolin was a little confused from what he heard. "Umm...don't I have to finish this first?", he asked pointing to the piles of paper on the desk.

"Come on Bolin forget about those. I'll find another member to finish it for ya. But hey, if you don't want to come I'm sure I can find someone else who's up for what I have to say. See you later Bolin have fun with your numbers." Shady Shin turned around and started to walk away waiting for Bolin to stop him, which of course he did. "Hey wait I'm up for it." Bolin jumped out of the chair and ran to Shady Shin eagerly waiting for him to lead the way.

Bolin followed Shady Shin out the door and through the building towards Shady Shin's office. Along the way they passed other members that looked at Bolin with disgust. They always looked at him the same way whenever they saw him, ever since he was taken in. He would overhear them saying things like why was he there, what was Shady Shin thinking and that he wouldn't last a week. Bolin learned to ignore the looks and continued to follow Shady Shin.

It seemed like he was the only one who cared about Bolin and saw potential in him. Bolin started to remember when he was first taken in by Shady Shin. At first he would leave Bolin in his house telling him to practice earthbending in the backyard, which he did everyday to compensate for never having an earthbending teacher, and come back a few hours later with food for them to eat. After two years of training when Bolin turned eight Shady Shin finally decided to take him along with him. He sat him at a desk and taught him how to run numbers. He never fully understood everything that Shady Shin taught him or what it was for but he managed and was able to finish running the numbers without messing up. On rare occasions if Bolin would finsih running numbers early Shady Shin would let him tag along on his jobs. On the first job he got to go along on Shady Shin made a simple delivery but on his fifth tag along he saw Shady Shin beat a man unconscious for not giving payments. Very soon after that Bolin figured out he was in a gang. He was frightened at first but Shady Shin assured him that the gang was there to protect him so he eased into the idea of being in a gang. Besides he still felt like he owed Shady Shin something, after all he was taken in by him when he needed it. _He takes care of me, he gave me food and shelter. He looks after me...just like Mako. _His thoughts stopped and frowned.

_Mako_. Not a day has gone by where Bolin had forgotten about his brother. He wondered how Mako reacted when he saw his little brother was gone. He wondered if Mako was still looking for him or if he had given up. He felt terrible, he always felt terrible when he thought about his brother.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when they stopped in fount of Shady Shin's office. Bolin put on a smile and ran to the chair in front of the desk when the door opened. He eagerly waited for Shady Shin to sit in the desk's seat to hear what he was going to say. When he finally sat down he looked at Bolin with a big grin across his face. "So Bolin I've been thinking...", he paused for a moment just to tease Bolin and continued, "I've noticed your earthbending has gotten better."

Bolin returned a happy grin towards Shady Shin. "Yup, been practicing everyday."

Shady Shin let out a small chuckle. "I bet you have. So I figured since you've been with me for about four years now you earned the chance to prove yourself to me. I thought about it and I think you're old enough and strong enough...to do a job of your own. So what do ya say Bolin, you in." Bolin was trying to keep calm but he was just too excited by what he heard. This was his chance. It was his chance to prove he was useful. To prove that he could handle things on his own and help out. To prove that he wasn't just a nuisance to others.

"Bolin I said ar-"

"I'm in!", Bolin shouted excitedly interrupting Shady Shin mid sentence.

"Well aren't you the eager little tiger-chimp." He opened a drawer and took out a package and a piece of paper with an address on it and handed it to Bolin. Bolin quickly snatched the items out of his hands. "I need you to go to the address on that paper and deliver that package to a man wearing a golden ring on all his fingers. Think you're up for it."

"I'm up for anything!", Bolin shouted out and quickly ran out of the office with the package and address ready to prove that he wasn't a useless burden.

* * *

**Mako**

"You're doing it wrong again Mako." Taya held out her hand towards Mako who was laying on the floor. "But it's so frustrating that I can't get it, I've been trying all day but I still can't get a single spark.", he said grabbing her hand to pull himself up. Taya smiled and let out a sigh, "Be patient Mako. You won't be able to learn how to generate lightning in a day. Here I'll demonstrate it to you one more time." Taya walked to the center of their backyard and waited for Mako's full attention. "You have to remember to maintain a calm mind or else you'll just keep exploding fire in your face like you just did now.", she said as she started to flow her body with streams of lightning seeking through her finger tips. Mako closely observed her from a distance listening to every word. "You have to let the energy flow through your body and keep it controlled. When you're ready to release it you guide it to your target." She aimed her fingers up towards the sky and let out a jolt of lighting. When she was done she turned her attention to Mako. "I showed you the body movements to show you the flow but with enough practice you'll be able to generate lighting with a simple thrust of the arm." "What makes you so sure I can even generate lighting .", Mako said a bit sadly. Taya smiled "I've been teaching you everything I know about firebending for years now and if you can do the stances perfectly then you can generate lightning. Now keep trying, Tao will be back from the station with dinner any minute now."

Reassured by what she said Mako took a deep breath and continued practicing. After what seemed like the hundredth attempt he finally managed to get a tiny spark flow out of his finger tip. "I got it! I got a spark!", he yelled out with excitement. "That's great Mako, I told you can do it. Now, I think that's enough for today. Come and eat, I can hear Tao in the kitchen." She walked into the house and Mako followed.

When they entered the kitchen they saw Tao there who was still wearing his metalbending uniform. "Hey you two how was practice today?", he said as pecked Taya on the lips and shook Mako's hair. "Well Mako managed to get a spark of lightning out of his finger tips.", Taya said with a proud smile at Mako. "Way to go Mako.", Tao said as he patted Mako on the back, "You earned yourself...a bowl of noodles." He presented the bag with their dinner to them. "Come on let's eat."

Tao bent off his uniform and they all sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen and Tao took out three covered bowls from the bag, handing his wife and Mako their dinner. They all started to eat without saying a word and just savored the taste of the delicious noodles.

Mako paused from eating for a moment and looked over at Taya eating her noodles. She had kept her black hair short over the past four years. She was average height for her age and wore her typical orange top, red pants and black shoes. As far as he knew she never really wore make-up unless they had company. She was nice and passionate to everyone but was also assertive and demanding when it came to certain things. Mako turned his gaze towards Tao enjoying his noodles. Tao was a little taller than Taya and was strong but not bulky. His short black hair naturally went off to the side and was connected to a small beard on his chin. When ever he wasn't on duty he wore a black and green shirt with baggy brown pants and black shoes. He was fun-loving and a bit carefree but whenever a serious moment happened he gave it his full attention and treated it as important as it should be. Mako watched them eating their noodles and smiled. He thought how grateful he was towards them. They treated him with such kindness and love. They treated him as if he was their own ever since...ever since Bolin left.

Mako's smile quickly faded into a frown and looked down in sadness. Mako still couldn't even come up with an idea of why Bolin would just leave all by himself. The memory of the day he woke up with Bolin gone came back into his mind. He was scared and angry to see Bolin gone. He did what Taya told him and waited for Tao to return with food. As Taya explained the situation to Tao, Mako ate the food given to him as fast as he could so they could look for his brother. When he finished eating they all looked for Bolin. Mako looked where he thought Bolin might be. They looked by the food district all day but didn't find him. Mako got tired and decided he was going to continue looking the next morning. He thanked Taya and Tao for their help and started to walk away but they stopped him and told him they weren't going to let him sleep in the streets in his recovering condition and insisted that he stay with them until they found Bolin. Mako objected at first but they wouldn't hear it and he eventually gave in. He was laying in the extra bedroom they had with only Bolin on his mind. He was scared for Bolin. Scared by the ideas of where he was, what was he doing, and was he safe. He somehow managed to fall asleep and when he woke up the next morning he left the house and continued looking all day. When it was night he went back to the house more scared and worried than before because he still hadn't found Bolin. When he went back to the house he saw Taya and Tao waiting for him with food. The same thing happened the next day with the same outcome and the next day too and with each day Mako's fear and worry grew and Taya and Tao did everything they could to help. Tao even spread the word to other metalbending officers to look out for a small earthbending child on the streets. Days of searching became weeks, those weeks became months and the months turned into years. Mako never stopped looking though. He kept searching everyday but one day while he was searching he got attacked by a group of thugs in search for money. When he limped back to the house Taya healed him up and told him she was going to teach him everything she knew about firebending. So everyday for the past four years Mako would either be looking for Bolin or practicing his firebending. Whenever he got into trouble while looking for Bolin he managed to defend himself.

"Mako..."

Mako snapped out of his memories and looked up to see that Tao and Taya had stopped eating and were looking at him with concerned looks. They had noticed him looking down in sadness.

"...are you okay."

Mako looked at Tao who asked the question. "Ya I'm fine...it's just that...ummm..." Mako scratched the back of his head wondering if he should say anything. "...has anyone at the police station found anything out about Bolin."

Tao and Taya gave each other glances and looked back at Mako. Tao let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Mako but there hasn't been anything about your brother."

Mako looked down again disappointed. "Oh, okay."

Tao placed his hand on Mako's back so Mako would look up at him, "Don't worry Mako, I'm sure wherever he is he's safe."

Mako slightly smiled feeling reassured. "Okay, thanks Tao."

With that said Mako picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat his noodles so he could have enough energy to look for Bolin tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 YEARS LATER**

**Bolin-14**

**Mako-16**

* * *

**Mako**

The moon light shined through the window and they were all sitting down at the table eating dinner and exhausted from the days activities. Taya exhausted from cleaning the house all day. Tao exhausted from the work he put into stopping a burglary that day. Mako exhausted from looking for Bolin all day. Mako knew that Taya and Tao just wanted to eat and go to bed but he needed to tell them something he has been thinking about for weeks now. "Tao, Taya, I have something I need to tell you." They both looked at him with tired expressions that showed that they didn't really want to hear it at the moment but Mako wasn't going to wait, he needed to tell them.

"I..I...I want to join the police force."

Tao and Taya tired expressions quickly turned to surprise and they were dumbfounded by what they just heard. They gave each other a glance for a moment as if they were having a whole conversation with only eye contact and then returned their gaze to Mako. There was a moment of silence before Tao cleared his throat to speak. "I don't really think that's the best idea Mako."

"Why?" Mako was a bit confused with Tao's answer.

"Well the job of an officer is very demanding. You have to be committed to it and ready to work whenever it is needed. Sure I love my job of keeping the city safe but there are days where I wonder if I made the wrong choice when I decided to become an officer. There are days where I wish I had another job that let me spend more time with Taya. On top of that it can be a dangerous job when on patrol. Just today I responded to a burglary and when I got there I saw two crooks attacking a fellow officer. They were too much for him, if I didn't show up as backup he may have been seriously injured or worst. It's not the best profession to get into and once your in you can't get out of it, you have to be devoted to it. I just don't think it's a job you want to get yourself into."

Mako was silent for a moment to think of what to say next. "I know it's a demanding job and that it can be dangerous. I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now and I know everything I'll have to go through but I want to do it. I need to become a police officer." The tone in his voice was full of passion and determination. "Why do you want to become a police officer Mako?", Taya asked. Mako looked down with a bit of a frown collecting the words he was going to say and then returned his gaze towards Taya and Tao. "I..I want to become a police officer because...because...I want to use the privileges of the job for a better chance of finding Bolin."

Taya and Tao looked at each others eyes with the same surprised expression. Whenever they looked each other in the eyes it seemed like they were having an entire conversation without words. Mako never really understood how they did it but he figured it was a marriage thing. They both looked back at him and smiled. "So, you really think you'd have a better chance of finding your brother if you become a police officer yourself.", Taya said in a happy tone. Mako returned a small smile to them.

"Ya I do."

"Okay than...", Tao said patting Mako on the back, "if that's what you want, then I'll enroll you into the police academy tomorrow. Classes start in a few weeks so you better keep training. The classes mat be a little harder for you since we don't really have any firebenders on the force to teach you but I'm sure you'll do fine. If all goes well than you'll graduate and officially be part of the force by eighteen."

Mako's small smile grew bigger, happy that they accepted his request. "Thank you. I promise I'll pass and when I get the job I'll make sure to be careful. After all I'll have Tao to keep an eye on me too."

"That's great Mako, now finish your dinner." Taya got his chopsticks and handed them to him. They all smiled and ate their dinner.

* * *

**Bolin**

"Here's your payment for the job you did this morning.", Shady Shin said as he walked into Bolin's bedroom and threw a small bag of yuans onto his stomach. Bolin sat up in his bed and picked up the bag off his stomach to count how much he got. Fifty yuans, the usual payment, that would be enough for a week worth of food. Bolin smiled his usual grin and placed the bag of yuans into his pocket. "Thanks Shady."

"I told you to stop with the nicknames Bolin.", Shady Shin said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay Shady Shin. Whatever you say."

Shady Shin dropped his annoyance and smiled at Bolin. "You did good Bolin. You managed to deliver the package without any trouble." Bolin's grin grew even bigger. He enjoyed being praised for doing a good job. "Go on.", he said gesturing his hand for Shay Shin to continue. Instead Shady Shin let out a laugh and patted Bolin on the shoulder. "I like your personality kid, it might be part of the reason I let you work in the Triple Threat Triads. That and your talent at earthbending." Bolin's grin somehow grew even bigger than before.

"Okay that's enough with the complements. Listen Bolin, I got another job for you and I hear the pay is good."

"How good?"

"Five hundred yuans good."

Bolin jumped out of his bed and stood in front of Shay Shin eagerly wanting to hear his job. "Five hundred yuans! What do you need!"

"Easy there Bolin." Shady Shin placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder to calm him down. "It's not what I need, it's what Lightning Bolt Zolt needs."

Bolin looked at him with a confused look. "Lightning Bolt Zolt?" Sure he knew who Lightning Bolt Zolt was, the man in charge of the Triple Threat Triads, but he has never seen him before. The thought scared Bolin a little bit but he didn't show his fear.

"Ya Lightning Bolt Zolt. In case you haven't noticed Bolin, you've made quite a name for yourself over the past four years. Apparently Lightning Bolt Zolt heard about you and decided to assign you a job. Do you know what that means Bolin."

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means your considered one of the best in the gang and Lightning Bolt Zolt wants to see if it's true...and at the age of fourteen. Now that's impressive." Bolin's confused look turned back into a happy grin. "So tomorrow at noon I'll come get you and take you to his office so you can receive your job. Until then rest up and enjoy yourself."

"Will do...", Bolin said falling back into his bed, "see you later Shady Shin."

"See you later Bolin." Shady Shin left the room closing the door behind him.

Bolin was tired from the job he did earlier and from earthbending training during the day and it was getting late so Bolin decided he should try and get some sleep. He undressed and put on a baggy pair of shorts leaving his built torso bare. He laid back down in bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't, all he could do was think of what his job from Lightning Bolt Zolt would be. He figured if the payment was five hundred yuans than it must be something a little more dangerous than what he usually did. Lost in his thoughts, Bolin started to remember his first job four years ago.

He successfully managed to deliver the package that Shady Shin had given him. When he returned Shady Shin told him he did a good job and gave him ten yuans as payment. He felt so happy and independent, he ran to the first food stand he saw and for the first time he bought his own food with his own money. He continued to do delivery jobs that Shady Shin gave him so he could earn his own money to buy his own food. He felt happy whenever he got his payment. He knew the deliveries he made weren't legal and he felt a bit bad whenever he was doing a job but he tried to ignore it. He was fine as long as no one got hurt but he still knew Mako wouldn't be happy about what he was doing. He missed Mako everyday and wished he could just see him and tell him he was safe and alive but he was scared that Mako might hate him for getting involved with the Triple Threat Triads. Bolin shook his head to get his brother out of his thoughts, he always felt terrible when he thought about Mako. When the thought of Mako was gone Bolin started to remember the first time he led a job.

After two years of delivering packages Shady Shin surprised him when he told him he was going to lead a man twice his age on a job. The man he led hated that he was being led by a twelve year old but had to obey Shady Shin's order. Despite leading a man that hated him his first job went well. They just escorted a man with a hit on him to a safe location. Bolin continued to lead jobs with men at least ten years older than him. The jobs were often escorts and security. Bolin felt great to be in charge but on the fourth he led he realized he was responsible if anything went wrong.

He led a job to escort a man running from police but somehow the police found them and arrested the man. When he returned to tell what happened they grabbed him, tore off his shirt and pushed him against the wall. They pinned him against the wall as another member firebent a whip. Bolin tried to get out of their hold but they were too strong. He wished Shady Shin would help him but when he looked over his shoulder he saw him just watching with a plain expression in the back of the room. The next thing he felt was a tremendous amount of pain go across his back. He screamed out in pain and burst into tears. When the hands holding him against the wall were gone he fell to the floor and curled into a ball wishing the pain would go away. He felt a sting in his back and when he looked he saw Shady Shin healing his back with the same plain expression.

Bolin sat up in bed and stretched his arm behind his back and smoothed his hand across the scars on his back. Six scars. Six times he messed up a job. Six times he was punished for it.

After the third time he stopped screaming in pain but he still cried. Bolin shook away the painful memories and laid back down in bad to try and fall asleep.

"So you're the talented Bolin I've been hearing about."

"Um...yes Mr. Zolt sir." Bolin was sitting in the chair across from Lightning Bolt Zolt with Shady Shin standing behind him.

"How old are you kid?"

"Fourteen...sir."

"Fourteen? Wow that's something." There was a silence in the room. Lightning Bolt Zolt looked at Bolin with a grin and Bolin tried to seem calm but inside he was completely terrified. "So Bolin...I have a job for you. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Y...yes sir."

"Sir, I like that." He opened a drawer and handed Bolin a piece of folded paper. "I need you to go to this address on the paper. When you find the address burn that paper and take care of the guy living there. He'll put up a fight but he's a non-bender so it shouldn't be too hard."

Bolin looked at him completely confused. "Take care of him?"

"Ya you know take care of him, get rid of him, take him out of the picture...kill him."

Bolin froze in complete shock. Kill someone. He couldn't kill someone. Lightning Bolt Zolt kept talking but Bolin didn't hear a single word. All he could think of about was the task he was given.

"Hey kid you alright?"

Bolin snapped out of his shock and realized he showed how shocked he was in his face. "Umm...I'm sorry Mr. Zolt but...I can't."

Lightning Bolt Zolt looked at Bolin with surprise in his face. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I...I can't. I can't kill someone. I just can't do it. I'll admit I'm a crook that has done nothing but illegal jobs...but I'm not a murderer."

Lightning Bolt Zolt looked at Bolin with a disappointed look and then looked up at Shady Shin behind Bolin and nodded his head slightly. Bolin felt a sharp pain as Shady Shin grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up from the chair. He let go of Bolin's hair and bent a stream of water around both his wrist to hold him in place. Bolin didn't get mad whenever Shady Shin didn't help him or even assisted in his punishments. He knew it hurt Shady Shin on the inside whenever he saw him being punished and he knew if Shady Shin were to do anything it would only make things worst for the both of them. Lightning Bolt Zolt stood up from his chair and walked towards Bolin with a twisted smile. "You need to understand Bolin, there are certain rules in the Triple Threat Triads...and one of those rules is to never turn down a job. Especially if it's assigned by me. So I'll ask you one more time. Do you think you can handle it?"

Bolin looked at him in the eyes and tried to put on a strong face but he was still terrified. "No. I won't do it."

Lightning Bolt Zolt's smile grew and shook his head. "If that's your decision than I guess you'll just have to be punished. Unfortunately for you kid the punishments from me are a bit more...intense." Bolin looked at him with confusion and thought what he meant. _Intense? What does that mean._

Lightning Bolt Zolt stood a few feet away from Bolin. He suddenly thrust his hand forwardand sent a jolt of lightning out of his fingertips heading straight towards Bolin. Everything was a bright for a second and then he felt it. A jolt of pain in his chest, the worst pain that he ever felt, spread throughout the rest of his body. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor clenching the spot on his chest where he was hit. He still felt small jolts throughout his body when Lightning Bolt Zolt signaled Shady Shin to heal Bolin. The pain started to ease away as he was being healed but it still hurt to move. When Shady Shin finished healing him he helped Bolin out of the office and back to their house for him to sleep the pain away.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: In case you're wondering why Bolin didn't die from Lightning Bolt Zolt's lightning attack, it is because Lightning Bolt Zolt can control how damaging the lightning is and he wouldn't kill Bolin just for turning down a job.**

**NOTE: I picture Tao being 39 years old by now and Taya being 38 years old by now.**

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

**Mako-18**

**Bolin-16**

* * *

**Bolin**

Bolin held his shirt in his hand and looked at the nasty scar on his chest in the mirror. His scared skin had a dark red center with lightened rid surrounding it.

It took nearly two weeks for the wound Lightning Bolt Zolt had given to heal enough, leaving a scar on his chest, for him to move without pain. When he was able to move he was called into Lightning Bolt Zolt's office. He didn't want to go because he was expecting to be given a job to kill again but he didn't have a choice. When he entered the office Lightning Bolt Zolt put him in charge of a job. Bolin was surprised to say the least but he was still happy that he didn't have to kill anyone though the job seemed more dangerous than the jobs he has done before but he managed to finish it without a problem and got a bigger payment. So from then on, Bolin received his jobs from Lightning Bolt Zolt instead of Shady Shin and was put in charge of all of them. He was happy that they trusted him to lead every job and he proved to them he could do it by finishing every job successfully and on every job he told the others he led his one rule.

No killing. It was his moral code that he made sure to keep on every job. Everything was going great, he got great pay for every job and sure he had to fight some officers here and there but one on got fatally injured.

But a year after receiving his lightning scar, on the exact same date to be exact, Lightning Bolt Zolt called him into his office and gave him another chance to take a life. Bolin of course said no and as a result ended up with another lightning wound on his stomach.

Bolin just stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the two scars on his built torso and was ready to get a third. It was the same date of when he got his first lightning scar and he figured if Lightning Bolt Zolt had asked him the exact same date last year he would do the same this year. The lightning punishments were painful and hurt but he couldn't break his own moral code so he just accepted his upcoming punishments. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Shady Shin's voice was heard on the other side. "Hey Bolin, Lightning Bolt Zolt has a job for you." Bolin let out a saddened sigh, pulled his shirt back on and put on his best fake smile. "Okay I'm coming." He opened the door and followed Shady Shin to Lighting Bolt Zolt's office.

Along the way Bolin noticed Shady Shin looking back at him with a smile. Bolin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you smiling at me?" Shady Shin turned his head forward but kept the smile, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how much you changed from the scared little six year old I caught trying to steal my food. You've grow a lot in the past ten years Bolin." Bolin didn't really expect whathe just heard, Shady Shin wasn't a person who usually said those kind of things but he just returned the smile to Shady Shin.

Bolin sat in the seat across from Lightning Bolt Zolt and looked at him to show like he was giving him his attention. Lightning Bolt Zolt stated to talk but Bolin just zoned everything he said out. He didn't want to hear an order to kill someone for a third time. He would still say the same answer despite the punishment. When Lightning Bolt Zolt finished talking and waited for a response Bolin let out a sigh and started to undo his shirt. "Hey kid what are you doing?", Lightning Bolt Zolt asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not going to kill anyone so let's just get this punishment over with." Lightning Bolt Zolt's confused expression turned to annoyance. "I didn't give you a job to kill someone."

Bolin stopped undoing his shirt and looked at him a bit shocked and confused. "You didn't?"

"No I didn't. If you had been listening to me when I was talking you would have heard me giving you a breakout job." Bolin was even more confused now. He had never been given a breakout job before, he didn't even know what it was but in his mind he was relieved he didn't have to kill anyone. "A breakout job?"

"Ya a breakout job. The metalbending police have arrested a man named Lee who is of importance to me and has information that I need. I decided since you're considered my best earthbender, I'm sending you and my second best earthbender to break him out of the metalbending police headquarters." Bolin smile when he heard he was consider the best earthbender out of the whole Triple Threat Triads but the smile fell when he realized what his job was. He was ordered to break into a place full of officers that would arrest him without hesitation. Lightning Bolt Zolt noticed his worried expression, "I sent other members throughout the city to cause some trouble. The police will be called and eventually be spread out too thin to react quickly so at exactly 12:00 you will break into the headquarters and do the job. I'd figure it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you because from what I hear you know how to metalbend."

Bolin shook his head in agreement. It was true, about a year ago he did a job with Shady Shin to steal some money and was caught red handed by a police officer. Bolin didn't notice the officer and was captured with his metal cables. If it wasn't for Shady Shin who knocked out the officer from behind Bolin would have been arrested. Bolin took it upon himself to learn metalbending so it wouldn't happen again. He would try to find the earth impurities in the metal cube he found and focus on it for hours. It took weeks to do it since he had no one to teach him but he managed to bend the metal cube. Since then he has improved it enough to match the skills of a metalbending officer.

"So Bolin do you accept the job."

Bolin thought for a moment and decided he was up to the challenge. "I'll do it." Lightning Bolt Zolt opened his drawer and handed Bolin a picture. "Get going then, it's 11:40, you're partner should be outside my office. He already knows all the details." Bolin took the picture and walked out of the office. He saw Shady Shin still waiting for him outside the door and his partner for the job. He recognized his partner as Lang someone he knew since he was ten. He thought Lang was the strongest earthbender ever when he was ten and now he felt accomplished that he was considered better than him now.

Bolin threw his arm around Lang's shoulder and cheerfully smiled. "Let's get going Lang. We got a job to do. See you later Shady Shin." As they walked away Bolin removed his arm from Lang's shoulder and looked at him with a serious face. "Listen Lang, if I'm in charge then let me tell you my one rule. No killing anyone, okay." Lang raised an eyebrow in question but shook his head in agreement.

* * *

**Mako**

"Hey Mako, can you file this with the others?"

Mako grabbed the file Tao held in front of him and opened it to examine the information. "Sure thing just let me finish this file first." Mako placed the file given to him on the desk and returned his attention to the file he was already working on. Tao smiled and returned to his own desk that was beside Mako's to continue his own work. Mako put all of his focus into his work like he always did and finished both files in no time. He looked from his finished work and up at the clock posted on the wall. 11:30, half an hour until his lunch break.

Mako noticed that Tao had been looking at him with a giant grin. "Is there a reason you're looking at me like that?" Tao let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his hair. "Sorry it's just still a little weird to have you work as my partner."

"I've been your partner for about two months now. Shouldn't you be use to it by now?"

"Nope."

They both shared a laugh. As they laughed Mako started to remember everything he went through to get to were he was now. Tao had kept his promise and enrolled Mako into the police academy. Mako made sure he kept his promise too and studied all the police procedures and trained to strengthen his firebending and improve his apprehending skills everyday. The other students often provoked them to fight because he was a firebender so he could get kicked out of the academy for fighting but he always ignored them. There were times where he wanted to fight them knowing he would win but he restrained himself by reminding himself he was doing for Bolin. It all paid off when he graduated two years later at the top of his class. The graduation ceremony was amazing, Taya and Tao were sitting in the audience with proud smiles. The only thing that could have made it better if Bolin was sitting next to them. When the ceremony was over Tao told him the good news, he had put in a request to have Mako assigned as his partner and it was accepted. Mako was happy that he and Tao would always have each others back.

On his first day he used whatever information that was available to him to see if it would help him find Bolin. He looked for a found child report, an orphan child form, and spirits forbid a dead body found report but he still didn't find anything that helped. Still, for the past two months whenever he finished his work or wasn't on patrol he looked at every new report and form that came in, hoping he would have a better outcome but it was always the same. He tried to look out for Bolin when he was out on patrol with Tao but he still had no luck. Even though his purpose was to find his little brother he did enjoy protecting the city and it's citizens. So far he has arrested six people with Tao, the latest one being a firebender from the Triple Threat Triads that was currently in holding.

The radio on Tao's desk cracked to life, snapping Mako out of his memories. "Officer Tao report.", came a voice on the other end. Tao picked up the speaker attached to the radio and placed it near his mouth. "Officer Tao reporting. What is the situation."

"We got a call a mile north from the headquarters about a firebender from the Triple Threat Triads destroying property. You and your partner go and put a stop to it. We're stretched too thin to get there fast enough."

"Will do." The radio died and Tao turned his head to Mako with a smile. "Ready to go...partner." Mako grabbed his police helmet off his desk and put it on that told Tao his answer. They both stood up from their desk and ran towards the headquarters' garage. Mako got on top of his Satocycle with Tao standing on it in back of him and drove towards the crime. Tao wouldn't fall because he kept himself in place with his metalbending.

As they were approaching the location Mako wondered why there were so many calls today. It started around 11:00 that morning with a number of call coming in. By 11:20 the police were spread out and Chief Beifong left the station herself to keep the city under control leaving Tao, Mako and five other officers at the headquarters.

Mako came to a stop when he saw a firebender burning the sign of a restaurant. He noticed them a sent a wave of fire towards them. They jumped off the Satocycle to avoid the attack and landed on their feet. Tao bent his metal cables towards the gang member. He managed to dodge the cables and sent another burst of fire towards Tao. Mako ran in front of Tao and bent the fire away and then returned a fire blast of him own towards the gang member. Mako quickly ducked to the floor and Tao sent his metal cables towrads the crook behind Mako's flames so it was hidden. The crook bent the fire away but didn't expect the cables and was caught in its' grasp. He fell to the floor and struggled to get out but was unsuccessful.

Tao and Mako exchanged grins and patted each other on the back, They had been working together enough to be able to read each others moves in a fight. They called in for a truck to pick up the crook and waited for it to arrive. When it arrived they packed the crook in the back along with other captured gang members and sent it on its way to respond to other calls. When the truck was out of view Mako looked up at the clock tower. 12:02, great his job is cutting into his lunch break. "Come on Tao let's-"

The radio attached to Mako's Satocycle came to life interrupting him. "All available units respond! The police headquarters is being attacked by two earthbenders, one is able to metalbend. I repeat the police headquarters is-" The transmission on the other side made a crashing noise and then died. Tao and Mako gave each other a glance and shook their heads. Mako jumped onto his Satocycle along with Tao. They drove full speed to the headquarters. Along the way Mako thought, _who's stupid enough to attack the police headquarters._

* * *

**Are they finally going to meet next chapter. MABEY. Stay tuned**


	9. Chapter 9

Bolin and Lang were waiting in the alley across from the police headquarters. Bolin wore the hat he always wore whenever he was on a job to hide his identity from the cops whenever they attacked him. It hid his eyes and most of his face so it served its' purpose. Bolin looked up at the clock tower, 12:00. "Okay Lang, let's do this and remember my rule." Lang nodded his head and Bolin smiled his usual happy grin. They left the alley and approached the headquarters' main front doors.

Bolin pushed and pulled on the door but they were locked. "I guess we'll just have to knock.", Bolin said with a smile. He took a stance and thrust his fist forward at the doors sending them both flying inward. They ran inside the headquarters to look for their target but we stopped by two metalbending officers.

The officers sent their metal cables towards them and they both dodged the attack. Lang launched two rocks towards the officers but they destroyed them with their cables and bent the cables towards Lang, capturing him in its grasp. Bolin took the chance and bent a big piece of earth from the floor towards the officers that knocked them both out when it hit them. He grabbed the cables still attached around Lang and tore them off with a pull.

They continued into the station trying to find the holding cells. They managed to find a map of the station posted on the wall. "So the holding cells are in the back of the building.", Bolin said while holding the map in his hands.

They continued towards the holding cells but were stopped by two more officers. They launched their cables towards Lang who didn't react in time and grasped him in it's hold. They bent their cables towards them to bring Lang closer to them to arrest him. Bolin bent up an earth wall to catch Lang and stop the metal cables from pulling him closer to the officers. Bolin raised his arms up in front of him and thrust them down towards his chest. The metal above the officers unlatched from the rest of the ceiling and collapsed on top of them, knocking them both out instantly. Bolin tore off the cables around Lang again and started to laugh a little. "Stop getting captured Lang I can't always be there to break you out, you know."

"Ya well, sorry that we can't all be metalbenders. A thirty-two year old like myself has better things to do with his time other than just training everyday."

"I guess you're right.", Bolin said smiling, "Okay enough talk lets get this job done." They continued towards the holding cells but Lang noticed out of the corner of his eye an officer speaking into a radio. "...I repeat the police headquarters is-" Lang flung a rock towards the officer but instead hit the radio destroying it. The officer jumped up surprised and bent his metal cables forward to attack but Bolin thrust his fist in front of the cables causing them to fly back to the officer. He thrust his other fist forward and bent the metal uniform the officer was wearing forward knocking him unconscious when he hit the wall behind him.

With the officer down Bolin and Lang continued until they found the holding cells. It took a minute of two to find the correct cell but when they found the cell they knew it was the right guy by the picture Lightning Bolt Zolt had given to Bolin. Bolin looked into the cell and saw a man lying on a bed, Bolin lifted his leg and kicked the metal door down with metalbending. "I'll assume you're Lee based off of this picture.", Bolin said waving the picture while walking into the cell. The man stood up from the bed, grabbed the picture from Bolin and burned it in his hand with a flame. "Ya it's about Zolt decided to break me out. I think I was about to squeal."

"It's a good thing you didn't or else this would be an assassinating job." Bolin was joking but inside he was glad it didn't turn out that way.

"Well come on let's get out of here kid."

"Sure thing and name's Bolin by the way and Lang said you two already know each other."

"Ya, okay Bolin let's go." All three ran out of the cell and continued through the headquarters. They continued to the main lobby where they spotted two police officers. One in a metalbending uniform and the other in a padded armor uniform with a helmet that hid his face. "Let us handle this Lee.", Bolin said in a voice only loud enough for him, Lang and Lee to hear. "Lang you handle the metalbender, I'll take on the other one."

Mako looked at the three men in front of him and Tao. He's seen two of them on police files before but couldn't see who the third man was because of the hat he was wearing that hid his eyes. Mako and Tao gave each other a quick glance to ensure each other that they were ready to fight then returned their sights to the three crooks.

Bolin and Lang bent two pieces of earth at the officers. Tao threw his cables through the rocks, destroying them, and bent the cables around Lang's arms capturing him in their grasp. Bolin grabbed one of the cables and bent it off of Lang. He reached for the other cable around Lang's other arm but jumped back to avoid the sudden burst of fire sent by the other officer.

Bolin looked at the officer wearing the helmet with a look of complete surprise but then replaced it with his usual grin. "Hmm, a firebending police officer. I gotta say you usually don't see many of those around." Mako returned the grin towards the grinning earthbender, "Ya and you usually don't see a filthy crook able to metalbend." Bolin pinched his eyes shut as if he was injured but kept his happy grin. "Filthy, ouch that hurt", he said jokingly, "but I guess you're right. I guess-"

Bolin suddenly felt something grasp around his wrist and looked down to see the metal cable he broke off of Lang around it. Mako threw forward a flurry of attacks Bolin dodged all of them. Tao bent the cable around Bolin's wrist in to bring him in closer to capture him but Bolin bent his feet into the ground to stay in place. Bolin looked at the metalbending officer trying to pull him in and grabbed the cable around his wrist with his captured hand. "I was trying to have a conversation with your firebending partner here sir. It's not nice to interrupt."

Bolin stretched his free hand forward then pulled it to his chest and bent the metal uniform the officer was wearing towards him. Tao felt himself lift off the ground and fly towards the crook. Bolin pulled his free hand back and thrust it at the Tao's chest when he was within reach and added metalbending to the punch to add more force. Tao flew across the room when Bolin's fist hit his chest, Bolin with his captured hand bent the metal cable off of his wrist so he wouldn't be pulled along with Tao but forgot that the other metal cable was still wrapped around Lang and Bolin watched as Lang was being sent across the room with Tao. "Oops. Sorry about that Lang.", Bolin said as they both hit the wall knocking them both unconscious.

"Tao!", Mako yelled out. He turned back to the metalbending crook and angrily shot a series of flames at him.

"Calm down Mr. firebender, he's not dead.", Bolin shouted as he bent himself out of the floor and up an earth wall to block the flames. Bolin bent down the earth wall then bent pieces of earth and metal from the ground and walls towards the officers.

Mako dodged the attacks easily with his swiftness and returned an attack of his own.

Bolin rolled out of the flames reach then swung both of his arms forward sending a huge piece of earth from the floor to the officer.

Mako drew his arm back then thrust it forward sending a small jolt of lightning from his fingertips towards the incoming rock, destroying it.

They were both breathing heavily for air, exhausted from the fight. "You're pretty good Mr. firebender, I haven't had a fight this good in years.", Bolin said with a grin.

"You've got some skill yourself.", Mako replied.

"Gee thanks. Listen I'd love to fight some more but I got a schedule to keep, so...". Bolin suddenly bent up five pieces of earth and sent them flying towards the officer.

Mako ducked to the ground avoiding all five attacks and swept his leg across the floor sending out a wave of fire before jumping back on his feet. Bolin launched himself into the air to avoid the attack and took a piece of earth along with him.

Mako looked at the crook in the air and saw this as his chance to attack and sent a blast of fire towards him.

Bolin did a 360 degree spin in the air and launched the piece of earth towards the officer, aiming for his head.

Bolin saw the flames approaching him and Mako saw the piece of earth coming but neither of them reacted in time.

The fire hit Bolin's arm forcing him to the ground with a loud thump, knocking the air out of him and his hat off. The piece of earth hit Mako's head, knocking his helmet off, and he fell to the floor in a dizzy state from the impact. Mako tried to get up from the ground but his head hurt from ringing to much.

Bolin was catching his breath, slowly standing up and then he heard police sirens in the distance. "Come on Lee, get Lang. We need to go." Lee ran past Bolin but he didn't run towards Lang, he ran towards Mako laying on the floor.

"What are you doing Lee, we need to go.", Bolin said now standing on his feet with his breathing controlled. "Not yet kid.", Lee snapped back. He lifted Mako up in the air by his collar with one hand and lit a flame in the other hand. Mako could feel himself in the air but was too much in a daze to react. "I recognized this is the officer who arrested me, who put me in this damn situation and I'm not leaving until I make him regret his actions."

Bolin panicked knowing exactly what Lee meant and ran as fast as he could to stop him. "No! No killing anyone Lee!" When Bolin got close Lee turned around and kneed him in the stomach stopping him in his tracks. Bolin fell to the floor clenching his stomach in pain.

Lee turned back around and increased the flames in his hand then thrust is flaming fist towards the officer's face.

Mako could feel the heat coming closer to his face but couldn't make his body react.

Bolin looked up and saw the fire nearing the officer.

"No!"

Bolin leaped forward towards the officer and grabbed him out of Lee's grasp. Bolin landed on the officer and clenched in pain when he felt a sudden jolt of pain from his arm that had been hit with fire while he was in the air moments ago.

Tao began to awaken and slowly open his eyes, confused to what had happened. He noticed his chest armor had been bent in which made him remember everything. He looked around the building, seeing how trashed and damaged it was, and then he noticed the crook who had knocked him out was on top of Mako. Tao started to panic, he tried to get up but was in too much pain to move so the only thing he could do is yell.

Lee was angry by what Bolin did and was about to say something but stopped himself when he heard the police sirens closer than before.

"Get off of him you damn crook! Leave Mako alone!"

"Come on Bolin! We need to go now! The police are coming!"

Bolin's and Mako's eyes shot open from what they heard. Bolin lifted off the officer and they both stared into each others eyes. Bolin saw the same dark amber he last saw in the earth tent ten years ago and Mako saw the same bright green eyes he last saw ten years ago in the earth tent. There was no mistaking it.

"Ma..Mako?"

"Bolin?"

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the wait. I blame school. Anyways if you like to story please review. Reviews are welcome. I'll try and update soon so I won't torture you guys with this cliffhanger. Bye for now.**

**Legend of Korra Season 2 premieres this Friday the 13th. Ya, how exciting!**


End file.
